


Do you want me to leave?

by greeny1710



Series: Reported for Duty [2]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, Talks of violence and murder, and then it gets kinda fluffy?, idk man this is weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeny1710/pseuds/greeny1710
Summary: Missions bring up bad memories, just not necessarily for the people conducting the missions





	Do you want me to leave?

**Author's Note:**

> lol hi
> 
> So I’m thinking, because I sit my A-Levels in 6 months time, I don’t exactly have a lot of time to write full chapter loads of stories and plots. I stumbled across a prompt fill list of like 100 things and now I think I’m going to try and fill them all, and maybe post once a week? I’m not sure, don’t hold me to that. A-Levels are the most important thing at the moment so I may slack, but this is something right?
> 
> This is set when Raider is 16ish, towards the start of his relationship with Owen

Watching Raider coming back from jobs was an experience. His blood raced round his body as he practically bounced off the walls. A smile bigger than London was stretched across his face, with his hands moving rapidly, trying to keep up with his mouth as he described every second of it. 

Owen knew of Raider’s psychopathy, he understood it. And in a way, he knew it was a blessing. Raider’s lack of remorse and guilt meant that the boy dealt with his jobs much better than anyone Owen knew. Maybe beside his brother, but Raider was really good at not feeling anything. 

“And so I had him stretched out on this table right, and his arm was practically up here,” Raider bent slightly as he showed Owen how far he’d twisted the mans arm “And he was screaming, and I don’t really get why because I’d already fucked up most of the nerves in his arm, and he started screaming at me in fucking Italian or some shit like that, so I grabbed the bottle of whiskey, right, and I fucking smashed it over his face.”

Owen listened as Raider carried on talking, his words going faster than Owen could probably keep up with had he not been dating the little psychopath for nine months. 

Raider’s words came across to everyone who met him as a stream of consciousness. And Owen knew that when Raider finished talking and the adrenaline wore of him, he’d drop like a weight and be dead to the world for the next God knows how many hours. 

Sometimes Owen wished he could do that.

The separation between work and home for Raider was easy, because there wasn’t one. Raiders life revolved around his work and that was fine. Every moment of Raider’s life was consumed by the time that he’d next see that crimson shower from afar or the hit of warmth as the blood coated his skin. _And he fucking loved it._

His blood stained clothes were dropped into the sink with a concoction of bleach and stain remover mixed in with the water, and whilst Raider ran off to shower, Owen started to scrub the blood from them. Quickly the water turned a murky brown as the blood dropped from the black skinny jeans and charcoal grey jumper he’d been wearing. 

Every time Owen closed his eyes, the bright, manic gleam of Raider’s stared back at him. The blood had sprayed in a splatter pattern across his pale features. The way that Raider had subconsciously rubbed it deeper into his skin and through his light blonde hair that was now streaked with red only further emphasised his pale complexion.

But when Owen closed his eyes, the life in Raider’s eyes wasn’t there. The blood was, matting his hair to his head and dripping from his nose and mouth. Cuts ripping open his skin and causing another outpour. Every time he saw Raider come home, he would spend hours holding him whilst he slept, thanking a God he didn’t believe in that Raider was still alive. 

Two skinny arms wrapped around Owen’s waist and a wet torso stuck Owen’s shirt to his back.

“C’mon, I’m tired,” Raider murmured, jumping up slightly so that Owen would have no choice but to grab hold of him. He wrapped his legs around Owen’s waist and his arms around his shoulders, 

“Take me to bed.”

Owen obliged and carefully carried a dozing Raider to bed. As soon as Owen managed to untangle the koala from his back, Raider was dropped gently onto the bed and wrapped warmly in the duvet. It may have been August but they were in England and Raider’s internal body temperature was pretty fucked up anyway, so he wouldn’t have really minded being wrapped up, essentially, in cotton wool.

Gently, Owen lay down next to his love and slid under the cover next to him. With Raider wrapped safely in his arms, snuffling slightly as he relaxed into Owen’s chest, he closed his eyes and willed sleep to come to him. 

—————

_Gunshots flew overhead as Owen ducked and pulled Raider down next to him. They were both dressed in combat gear and covered with camouflage paint. Normally Raider was stuck back at base, only with Owen via the comms systems and radios. But this time he was with him, side by side, shooting at the very people who very currently shooting at them._

_Raider grinned broadly, leaned forward and quickly kissed Owen, before he jumped up and fired off shot after shot at the enemy. He dropped back and collapsed against the barricade they were hidden behind._

_“Got four of the bastards,” Raider told him, laughing maniacally before he jumped up again and fired off more shots._

_“Raider get the fuck down!” Owen screamed at him._

_There was insurgents starting to close in on them, and Owen’s team was running out of time._

_“Give us boy and we go,” A Taliban shouted across in broken English._

_They knew. They knew it was Raider. They were after him._

_“Come and get me then you fuckers!”_

_Raider stood up, holding his gun tightly against his shoulder as he fired in a wide arc towards every insurgent he could see._

_Suddenly Raider dropped down, inhaling sharply in pain as blood spread across his uniform._

_“Oh fuck,” Raider muttered, slowly dropping from consciousness as bombs and bullets exploded around them._

—————

Owen shot up, breathing deeply as the nightmare ripped his breath from him. 

“Hey, you alright?” Raider asked from somewhere that definitely wasn’t next to Owen in bed.

Turning his head, Owen caught sight of Raider sitting at the window ledge. The window was propped open slightly and Raider had his arm dangling out of it, presumably holding a cigarette. But the sight of Raider near an open vantage point like that, one that Raider had used himself to take someone down, only increased Owen’s anxiety and he pushed himself out of bed and towards Raider without ever responding.

“Do you want me to leave?” Raider asked, pulling another drag from his cigarette as Owen stared at him.

He watched as Owen leant over him and pulled the window shut and then pulled Raider off the ledge and towards the bed again. Raider moved pliantly, the cigarette hanging from his lips as he grasped Owen’s face between his two hands.

“Do you want me to leave? I can go if it makes it easier for you, I won’t come here after a job. I don’t want you hurt.”

But Owen just shook his head.

“If you do that,” he rasped, “It’ll just make everything worse.”

“Okay,” Raider whispered, smiling softly with the cigarette still between his lips as he looked at the man who he learnt to love.

“Thinking about Afghan again?” Raider questioned.

“Hmm. Kept seeing that moment you went down. I couldn’t save you, I can never save you in time,” Owen told him, his voice unsteady as he ran his shaky hands up and down Raider’s torso.

“You’ll always be there. I’m not going to promise that I’ll stop doing stupid shit, but I’m careful, okay? I love you.”

And Owen knew he did. In Raider’s own little psychopathic way, he did. 

“I love you too.”

“C’mon, sleep.”

And with that, Raider pressed his fingers to the end of the cigarette to put it out and chucked it onto the bedside table. In the morning Owen would shout at him for doing that, but now, with Raider pulled tightly against him, all Owen cared about was sleeping and keeping his boy safe. 

That much he could do.

**Author's Note:**

> I may have started watching Peaky Blinders and so Owen’s nightmare scene was actually inspired by Tommy Shelby’s PTSD from WWI. If you haven’t watched Blinders, WATCH IT. I thoroughly love it.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this. Leave a comment, a kudos, idk leave some magic in the comments if you want. 
> 
> Hmu on tumblr: moriarty009
> 
> Prompt 1: Do you want me to leave?


End file.
